07Ghost: O inicio do fim
by Kimberlly Stark
Summary: Será que Teito se consegue vingar da morte do seu pai? Será que encontra alguém que o vai ajudar? E será que encontra o amor?


**1º Capítulo: **_**As raparigas misteriosas**_

_Teito POV:_

_T__inha passado apenas uma semana depois de ter chegado aqui, ao 7º Distrito, uma espécie de convento, eu acho muito nostálgico, parece que já estive aqui._

_A minha vinda para aqui foi um bocado atribulada, eu tive que fugir do exército militar e do seu comandante Ayanami. Ayanami é o assassino que matou o meu pai, por isso, eu procuro vingança e eu prometo em nome de Mikage que irei conseguir._

_Mikage é o meu único e grande amigo que fiz durante a minha vida inteira. É um rapaz astuto, sem papas na língua e muito bom no exercício físico. É meio maluco mas foi o único que foi simpático para mim. Tem olhos castanhos e cabelo loiro, na sua face do lado direito tem uma cicatriz. Assim se passarem por ele na rua irão o reconhecer, não se preocupem ele não julga ninguém e podem confiar nele._

_Quem me trouxe para aqui foram três Bispos, o Castor, o tipo responsável, sabe distinguir onde se brinca e onde se é para trabalhar. O Labrador, um rapaz muito meigo que adora flores. E o único que não sei se ode chamar de Bispo é o Frau, um tipo em que anda sempre a chamar-me de idiota, um bispo que gosta de revistas pornográficas (o que eu ainda não acredito muito), sinceramente eu não gosto muito dele._

_Encontrava-me sentado num dos bancos do jardim do pátio central e desde a minha vinda que já tinham aparecido dois Kor, um ser maléfico que pode conceder o desejo mais desejado de cada pessoa mas em troca disso a pessoa terá que dar a sua vida. Eu já passei pela experiência e não aconselho ninguém a passar pelo mesmo. Eu estava a ver as irmãs a estender a roupa nos estendais para ela secar. As três irmãs que estavam a atirar água umas ás outras mas ao mesmo tempo estavam a lavar a roupa que me pertencia, sentia-me mal por serem elas a fazerem isso._

_Os três Bispos encaminhavam-se para aqui, sabia que Frau se ia meter comigo por alguma coisa que eu dissesse, por isso, irei tentar não falar._

- Olá Teito! – _disse Castor sentando-se ao meu lado._

_Eu acenei com a cabeça em sinal de um "Olá". Labrador franziu as sobrancelhas e sorriu._

_-_ Ó meu idiota, fala! Em vez de estares a fazer sinal! – _disse Frau, eu já sabia que me ia chamar isto._

_Levantei-me e virei-me para ele._

- Eu já disse que eu não sou idiota. Eu sou Teito Klein! – _respondi levantando a minha voz._

_Ele sorriu e abriu a boca._

- Não digas nada. Porque dessa boca só sai asneira. – _voltei a dizer e sentei-me fechando os olhos._

- Ó pirralho, pensas que estás a falar com quem? Eu aqui sou um Bispo! – _exclamou com ar emproado._

- Sim, um Bispo que vê, revistas pornográficas. Por amor a Deus, qual é o Bispo que faz isso? – _perguntei levando as mãos á cabeça._

- Mais do que tu imaginas. – _disse Labrador olhando para o céu azul._

_Ficamos os três a olhar para ele. Ele parecia estar entregue aos seus pensamentos, eu sabia que o Labrador tinha visões sobre o futuro, ele já me tinha contado. Ele parecia serio, talvez as imagens que lhe estariam a passar pela cabeça não fossem tão boas como ele queria._

- Teito, amanha, vai haver uma celebração. Queres vir? – _perguntou Castor._

_Olhei para ele com um olhar inocente e vi que no olhar dele pedia que eu fosse ver, sorri._

- Sim, sem problemas. – _respondi e ele agradeceu com a cabeça._

_As três irmãs estavam a vir a correr para o nosso encontro até que Labrador levantou a mão e via-se três tipos de flores diferentes e as irmãs começaram a gritar quando retiram as flores da mão dele._

- O quê? Nós ouvimos bem? – _perguntou a irmã Rosalie._

- Depende do que ouviu, irmã. – _respondeu Frau._

- Que o Teito vai á cerimónia de amanha? É verdade? – _perguntaram em coro._

_Nós olhamos uns para os outros e acenamos, elas começaram aos saltos e foram-se embora._

_Anoiteceu rapidamente e eu prometi ás irmãs que as ajudaria a limpar a igreja depois de todos os terem jantado. Assim aconteceu, eu limpei o pátio que estava escuro e só ouvia os grilos que se encontravam na sua casinha. Estava tudo muito silencioso até silencioso demais começara a pensar se passava alguma coisa, sei que estava a haver a preparação para a cerimónia. Não sei do que se tratava, ninguém me dizia por mais que eu pergunte, mas parece ser algo importante, porque ate Frau esteve a memorizar qualquer coisa na hora do jantar, estava mesmo empenhado em decorar isso._

_Continuei a varrer o chão, eu não faço mais nada do que estar a limpar a igreja de noite de repente aproxima-se uma pessoa vinda do escuro._

_Era um rapaz pequeno, talvez dos seus seis sete anos, parecia meio louco com aquele olhar, estava a sussurrar alguma coisa, e quanto mais se aproximava de mim mais eu conseguia ouvir melhor._

- O mestre, precisa, precisa, precisa. EU NECESSITO DE DAR A TUA ALMA AO MESTRE! – _disse ele gritando._

_Comecei a correr sabia que não podia usar o Zaiphon, era algo que magoaria a pessoa que transporta aquele ser malévolo. Precisava de chamar aqueles três, mas eles estavam a preparar a cerimónia e se fizesse muito escândalo chamaria a atenção das irmãs que estavam a limpar a igreja e, ai sim, seria um problema. Por mais que eu corresse ele estava sempre atrás de mim, precisava de agir rapidamente mas sem magoar aquela pessoa._

_Decidi usar Zaiphon, era a única forma. Alguém me deteve, era uma rapariga com cabelos cor de ouro compridos e ondulados, usava uns calções curtos e na sua mão direita segurava uma vara prateada que reflectia na luz da Lua e o rapaz deu um paço atrás mas foi de encontro a outra rapariga com total contraste com a outra, esta tinha cabelos lisos castanhos compridos, o seu fato era justo e esta usava calças justas estava tinha na mão uma pistola. Ele virou-se para ela e encostou a pistola ao peito dele e a outra rapariga de cabelo loiro com a sua vara nas costas dele e ouve som estrondoso mas ao mesmo tempo silencioso._

_O miúdo estava deitado no chão e as raparigas estavam á volta dele e ouviram-se alguns passos atrás de mim e dei conta que era Castor, Labrador e Frau vinham muito alarmados. As raparigas levantaram-se e a loira falou._

- Levem-no! Ele necessita de descansar.

_Eles fizeram uma vénia e obedeceram, a de cabelos castanhos sorriu e retirou-se tal como a loira. E eu virei-me para eles e interroguei-me. Quem são elas? E porquê que eles as conhecem?_

_Eles os três levaram-no para um quarto que estava vazio. Frau despiu o rapaz para ver se ainda tinha a marca do Kor mas por meu espanto depois do que elas as duas fizeram não havia marca nenhuma._

_Eles ficaram mais aliviados e começaram a trocar olhares muito estranhos como algo os preocupassem mas ao mesmo tempo como estivessem aliviados. O rapaz estava a dormir muito descansado como o tivessem tirado um peso de cima._

_Castor sentou-se numas das cadeiras e bufou._

- Podem-me dizer quem eram elas? – _perguntei por fim depois de tanto silêncio._

_-_ Elas? Elas quem? – _perguntou Labrador._

_Eles estão a fazer de mim burros? Eu vi muito bem, estavam lá duas raparigas que me salvaram e a ele também. Bem , eles que não brinquem comigo._

- As raparigas que estavam connosco no pátio. – _disse._

_Eles voltaram a trocar olhares._

- Espera e verás quem são. – _respondeu Frau._

_Franzi as sobrancelhas._

- E porquê que vocês mostraram tanto respeito pela loira? – _disse eu com desprezo._

_Frau pegou-me pelos colarinhos e começou a berrar comigo._

- Meu grande idiota. Não voltes a tratar a Princesa Euphemia, como a "loira". Ela merece muito mais respeito que qualquer um de nós. – _gritou ele._

_Castor e Labrador estavam cada um de cada lado a fazer força nos braços de Frau e a disser que eu não tinha dito nada, não era nada demais._

_Frau largou e eu caí ao chão. Princesa? Quê? Eu já tinha ouvido este nome em qualquer lugar mas não sei onde. Ah sim, Euphemia Kuran, princesa do império de Barsburg, o exército disse que ela e as suas Altezas tinham falecido num acidente. Então quer dizer, que o exército nos tem mentido este tempo todo? Hum, parece que sim._

_Levantei-me e olhei para os três Bispos que me encaravam com algum rancor. Pedi desculpa com apenas dois simples gestos, eles sorriram só apenas o Frau que ficou mais sentido._

_Saí do quarto e fui direito para o meu. Deitei-me de barriga para cima e comecei a pensar nas duas raparigas do pátio, uma, eu já sabia quem era, uma Princesa, que contem cabelos compridos loiros e olhos azul cor de água. E a outra completamente o oposto, que não me dissera quem era. Eu desejo saber mais sobre aquelas raparigas._

_Tinha amanhecido e alguém bateu á porta. Eram os três bispos já todos prontos, entraram de repente e num ápice pegaram em mim e começaram-me a vestir outras vestes que não eram as que eu vestia normalmente._

_Eu estava a vestir uma túnica branca com umas calças pretas justas e umas botas castanhas. Eles olharam para mim satisfeitos e eu franzi as sobrancelhas enquanto me olhava no espelho._

- Porquê que estou assim vestido? – _perguntei interrogado._

_Eles trocaram olhares e Labrador começou a explicar._

- Não podes ir de qualquer forma para a cerimónia.

- Mas que cerimónia? – _perguntei._

- Eu falei contigo ontem. Nós hoje vamos ter uma cerimónia importante e tu disseste que vinhas. – _respondeu Castor._

- Sim, eu sei. Mas para quê a cerimónia? – _perguntei._

- Logo verás. – _respondeu Frau._

_Descemos juntos, fomos tomar o pequeno-almoço e logo de seguida levaram-me para uma capela (se isto pode ser chamado capela, porque de capela não tem nada), era enorme, era feita em braço e dourado, tinha-me apaixonado por esta capela. Estavam imensos bispos e irmãs sentados e o arcebispo e até o Papa estava sentado na frente. Nós sentamo-nos ao pé de uma irmã que estava sentada na terceira fila, estava séria mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um sorriso de delicado nos lábios como estivesse á espera de algo. Desligaram as luzes e só estava acesa uma luz que era do altar e de repente em cima do altar aparece uma rapariga alta, com sapatos de salto alto e uma mini-saia azul com folhos no fundo e com uma camisola preta de maga cava também tinha um cinto branco na cintura e um colar que vinha até de baixo dos seus pequenos peitos. Tinha cabelos loiros e então ela levantou o olhar e começou a dançar e a cantar. _

**Wae jaggu chyeodaboni wae-e-e  
Naega geureoke yeppeuni-i-i  
Amuri geureotago geureoke chyeodabomyeon  
Naega jom ssuksseureopjani-i-i**

Naega jinagal ttae mada-a-a  
Gogael dollineun namjadeul-eul-eul  
Dwieseo neuggyeojineun tteugeoun shiseondeul  
Eotteoke hamyeon jo-eunji-i-i

_O Papa e arcebispo levantaram-se com tanto escândalo e os meus amigos bispos também se levantaram, Castor e Labrador com escândalo mas Frau estava-se a babar para a rapariga. A irmã que estava ao meu lado parecia que estava se a conter para não começar a rir. Ela salta do altar e aparecem quatro freiras, três das quais eu conheço muito bem e a quarta já a vi de vista aqui, elas começaram a dançar enquanto a rapariga veio ter com o Papa e continuou a cantar. _

**I'm so hot, nan neomu yeppeoyo  
I'm so fine, nan neomu maeryeogisseo  
I'm so cool, nan nemu meotjyeo  
I'm so, so, so hot, hot**

_Ela dançou para o Papa (acho que o Papa teve o ataque cardíaco, porque se sentou logo), depois ela encaminhou-se para a nossa fila, dei conta que a irmã que estava ao meu lado te desaparecido e concentrei-me no Frau que estava preste a comer a rapariga pelos olhos. Ela voltou a cantar e dançou para Frau._

**Eonjena nareul hyanghan nungilduri-i  
Hangsang nal ttaraoneun namjadeuri-i  
Iksokaejil ttaedo doen geot gateunde  
Wae ajik budamseureounji-i**

Joyonghi salgo shipeunde-e-e  
Dareun yeoja-aedeulcheoreom-eom-eom  
Eommaneun wae nal ireoke nahasseo  
Nae salmeul pigonhage haneunji

I'm so hot, nan neomu yeppeoyo  
I'm so fine, nan neomu maeryeogisseo  
I'm so cool, nan nemu meotjyeo  
I'm so, so, so hot, hot

I'm so hot, nan neomu yeppeoyo  
I'm so fine, nan neomu maeryeogisseo  
I'm so cool, nan nemu meotjyeo  
I'm so, so, so hot, hot

_A música tinha acabado e então a rapariga, põem a mão no cabelo e puxa-o com toda a força, mas para nosso espanto era só uma peruca loira e no fundo da capela aparece a verdadeira rapariga loira com um vestido comprido e o cabelo solto ondulado, dei conta que era a Princesa Euphemia e agora sim, o Papa teve um ataque (achou que desmaiou), a rapariga que se encontrava ao pé de Frau era aquela de ontem á noite, quando a Princesa passou até para o altar, todos fizeram uma vénia. E então ela falou e todos se calaram._

- Eu queria agradecer á minha melhor amiga Yura Albion, que tornou esta cerimónia mais divertida. Deviam ver as vossas caras, não querendo gozar com ninguém. Yura, por favor, vem pró pé de mim, isto é demasiado importante para estares de mim.

_Yura, era a rapariga com cabelos castanhos compridos, ela seguiu em frente e quando chegou ao pé de sua Majestade, a Princesa sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na face._

_-_ Sr. Papa prossiga com cerimónia._ – disse a Princesa._

_Na minha fila os três bispos sentaram-se e relaxaram. Era uma cerimónia para coroar a Princesa como Rainha do 7º Distrito, e assim ela poderia ir formar alianças com outros reinos e confirmar que não estava morta e sim viva. No final da cerimónia ela saiu primeiro que nós todos e antes de sair ela trocou um olhar feliz comigo, que me encheu de alegria. Eu quero saber mais sobre elas._

3

**Euphemia Kuran =)**


End file.
